Badges and Ribbons
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Alisa, Brandon, Ethan and Gabby, four best friends with different dreams. Join Alisa and Gabby on their quest to be the best coordinators and Ethan and Brandon on their journey to become the greatest trainers ever! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon**

**Badges and Ribbons**

**Chapter 1**

**Starters

* * *

**

A new day arrived in the land of Sinnoh. At Twinleaf Town, a young girl named Alisa was just waking up. When Alisa pushed back her covers, she opens the windows of her room and breathes in the fresh clean air. She smiled as the sun shines brightly and feels warm on her skin. She realized that today is March 28th, her tenth birthday, which marks the beginning of her adventures with Pokémon.

_It's finally here! I'm finally going to start my Pokémon adventure!_ Alisa thought.

She put on her favorite white cap and changed from her pajamas to a short white dress with a pair of blue leggings under, a black vest and a pair of short black boots. She combed her long brown hair before putting on her cap. She put her hair into a ponytail to avoid it from going into her face. She put on her cap and raced downstairs.

"I see you're excited in getting your first Pokémon." Her mom, Julia, said.

Alisa nodded and said, "Yeah and I'm going to do my best to become the greatest Pokémon coordinator the world has ever seen!"

Julia smiled and picked up their Pokémon pet, Delcatty. "Be careful on your quest, okay?"

"I'll be fine, mom." Alisa insisted and ran out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young boy named Ethan was also beginning his Pokémon journey. But unlike Alisa, his journey is to become the greatest Pokémon trainer. He was riding his bike going to Sandgem Town. While cycling his way, he also thought about the gym challenges he would take.

_Hm… I know my dad said being a trainer isn't going to be easy but I'm going to try to succeed! _Ethan smiled at his thought. But without warning, he got hit by tree.

"So much for a good start." He sighed.

* * *

Back in Sandgem Town, Alisa was about to turned the knob when she was tackled by her childhood friend, Brandon.

"Brandon!" Alisa yelled, trying to get up. "Stop tackling me!"

Brandon chuckled. "Why? It's fun!"

When Brandon and Alisa finally got up, Ethan and Gabby, another of their childhood friends, arrived at the scene.

"Let me guess, Brandon tackled you." Gabby said as she patted her starter Pokémon, Pikachu.

Alisa nodded as she glared at Brandon. "Now, can we all just go inside?"

Brandon, Ethan and Gabby knew that tone. It was only used when Alisa is mad and when she's mad, she gets pretty scary. Brandon nodded nervously, Ethan sighed heavily and Gabby sweat drops as Alisa opens the door.

Inside the lab, Prof. Rowan placed down three pokeballs when Alisa, Ethan, Brandon and Gabby went inside.

"Ah, you three must be the trainers I'm expecting." Prof. Rowan said as he motioned Alisa, Brandon and Ethan to come closer. "Pick from the three pokeballs to get your starter."

Ethan picked up the first pokeball and Prof. Rowan nodded. "So you picked Turtwig, a grass type. A wise choice since it's easy to raise."

Ethan smiled as he opened the pokeball. "Hi, Turtwig. Nice to meet you."

"Turtwig Tur!"

Ethan picked Turtwig up and smiled. "I'm going to call you Green!"

Prof. Rowan smiled and motioned Brandon to pick a pokeball. Brandon stepped forward and picked the last pokeball. "What Pokémon is inside, Prof. Rowan?"

Prof. Rowan examined the pokeball and nodded. "The one you picked is a Chimchar."

Brandon smiled at his pokeball and threw it in the air. "Chimchar, come on out!"

The pokeball popped open and Chimchar came out. Brandon smiled at his Pokémon and said, "I'll call you Fire, is that okay with you?"

"Chim Chimchar!"

Alisa picked up the pokeball in the middle and smiled. "This is a water type, isn't it?"

Prof. Rowan nodded and said, "Correct! That's a Piplup."

Alisa opened the pokeball and the penguin Pokémon popped out.

"Are you going to give it a nickname?" Prof. Rowan asked.

Alisa shook her head and returned Piplup to its pokeball. "No, I don't think so."

Prof. Rowan nodded and handed Ethan a red pokedex, Brandon a blue pokedex and Alisa a pink pokedex. "These pokedex are high tech encyclopedias which are used to gather Pokémon data."

The trio nodded and headed out for the door with Gabby. Brandon and Ethan sprinted out with Gabby trying to catch up with them. Before Alisa could leave, Prof. Rowan warned her. "The path of your journey is going to be a tough one. Do your best and never give up."

Alisa nodded and smiled. "Thanks, professor."

She ran out of the door to catch up with her friends. _Watch out everyone 'cause Alisa is on her way!_

_

* * *

_If you think it's short, don't blame me! Blame my sister 'cuz she's trying to get her hands on my computer!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
